1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an apparatus which is desirably utilizable as a soldering work station.
2. Prior Art
There are many known tools or types of apparatus which are used as work stations. Most of the known devices of this type are very complicated and are directed to highly specialized and highly technical operations. Many of these work stations, which are known in the art, incorporate mechanisms for working with micro-electronic devices or the like.
Typical of apparatus or devices known in the art are those devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,680 to Siegel, entitled "Tool Holder"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,100 to Browne entitled "Soldering Method and Apparatus for Ceramic Circuits"; and the like.